Business Party
by KennyxButtman
Summary: Enzan is overworked as usual, until he's invited to a party. Though he's allowed to bring a guest. Will he ask a certain hyperactive brunette? Oneshot


Hiya! This is my first actually posted story so...try to be kind. Reviews are fine, flames are as well. Just enjoy it. Btw, this is yaoi. So if you dislike yaoi, I suggest you don't read this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Business Party_

Ijuin Enzan sat at his desk typing away on the computer, occasionally taking a sip of coffee. Most people would find the job of being IPC's Vice President boring but for Enzan, it's normal.

Suddenly a voice stopped the clicking,"Enzan-sama." Enzan turned his head to the PET. "Yes Blues?" "You have mail from Netto," replied Blues.

Enzan sighed. "Tell him that I have to work to keep IPC as one of the top businesses. If I take one day off now, Gabcom could get ahead." Blues nodded and sent exactly what he said.

Blues watched as Enzan went back to work and sighed. He felt bad for Enzan; he had been vice president for a couple years now. He's still a net savior but there's not as much trouble anymore and that was basically the one time he got out.

Blues wished Enzan could go out and have some fun again like a normal teenager. Sure, some teenagers have jobs but at least they get time off.

Hikari Netto lied on the bed waiting for the answer. "Netto-kun, he said he's too busy," chirped Rockman. Netto frowned, "That guy needs a break! I'm going over there!"

Rockman sighed and shook his head, "Netto-kun…you do remember what happened last time, right?" Netto's frown remained. "That was an accident!"

_Netto was smiling,_ _"Come on Enzan! The sun is shining and it's a beautiful day!" Enzan was busy typing a very important document, "Netto, I said no," he shouted. _

_Netto grinned. "What if I help?" Enzan sighed, "I don't need help." He heard his name and looked over at the door. A man in a suit said "we need you to sign a few papers and it won't take long." Enzan stood up. "Blues, guard my file." "Hai Enzan-sama" exclaimed Blues. _

_Blues put up a safety wall as Enzan followed the man. Rockman glared, "You better not Netto-kun…" Netto completely ignoring what was just said walked over and sat down in the chair. "Now let's see here." He started clicking random keys until words appeared on the screen._

_Netto stared and started to read the words, "Your file has been deleted?" Rockman's eyes widened, "Netto-kun! Get away from his computer!" Netto smiled, "I'll fix it Mr. Naggy!" Netto started going through all the files and didn't notice he wasn't resaving._

_After his supposed "search" all the files were gone. Netto knew this wasn't good. To avoid being caught, he stood up and started to walk over to the door. Just as he was about to open it, Enzan beat him to it. _

_Netto froze and came up with a quick excuse: "Sorry Enzan, I just remembered that I have plans with Meiru-chan!" Netto grabbed his PET and sprinted out. Enzan was confused but decided to go back to his work. _

_He sat down and stared at the screen, his eyes closed as an anime vein popped up. "HIKARI NETTO!"_

Rockman crossed his arms and said "still happened." Netto glared, "I did e-mail him an apology and he said that he had all the files saved on a disk including the one he was working on."

Rockman sighed, "You got lucky that he forgave you. Now go see if Meiru-chan's home." Netto smiled and nodded, "Alright." He put on his shoes and grabbed his PET, then left for Meiru's.

Enzan continued to work nonstop until a voice chirped,"Enzan-sama, you have mail again." Enzan didn't even glance over. "If it's from Netto…" Blues opened it, "It's not. One of your employees is having a business party tomorrow and you're invited. It also says you can bring a guest."

Enzan thought about who to bring and blushed at the thought, "Netto…" Blues knew of his operator's secret feelings for Netto. Why would he have kept a picture of the two together? Netto had a huge grin and Enzan had a rare small smile.

Enzan's blush was gone by the time he spoke, "Blues, e-mail Netto telling him the information and that we'll pick him up. Also that he has to wear a suit." Blues nodded and the e-mail was sent.

Netto hugged Meiru good night as Rockman did for Roll. Netto smiled, "Night Meiru-chan, I had fun." Meiru nodded in agreement and also smiled, "Same to you Netto."

In the cyber world, the two navis were also saying their goodbyes. "Thanks Roll-chan today was great." Roll like her operator, nodded and smiled. "I agree Rockman, thanks."

After the four finished, Netto began walking home. When he arrived, Netto saw a note on the counter that said his mama went shopping.

Just as he was about to head upstairs, Rockman stopped him. "Netto-kun, you have mail," Netto began walking up the stairs. "Well read it." Rockman crossed his arms.

"Say please Netto-kun." Netto glared. "Please." Rockman still had his arms crossed. "Please what?" Netto continued to glare at he tossed his shoes in the corner, "Please read the e-mail."

Rockman smiled and uncrossed his arms. "Enzan's inviting you to a party and you're his guest. It says he'll be here to pick you up at 6 and you have to wear a suit." Netto smiled. "Hooray! Enzan and I finally get to hang out!" Rockman chuckled at Netto's delight and could see why he was so glad.

Netto had feelings for Enzan, considering he told him and Meiru. Even if he didn't tell the two, Rockman could tell. Netto loved being around his rival and would always bring him up in conversation. Saying how Enzan's smile was so great and wishing that he would more often.

Also that he works too much and should hang out with his friends sometimes even if it isn't long. Besides, Netto hadn't seen Enzan for awhile anyway.

After Netto's small celebration, he realized something: "I have to find my suit!" Rockman laughed as Netto scrambled through the unorganized closet, "Good luck Netto-kun!" Netto growled, "Shut up!"

The following night, Enzan's limo pulled up at the Hikari residence. As the limo driver got out so he could open Enzan's door, Hikari Hakura was fixing her son's hair and tie.

"Oh my little boy is going on his first date!" Netto blushed, "Mama! It's not a date! Enzan's probably inviting me because I always bug him to hang out with me." Hakura smiled, "Oh Netto, I'm sure he thinks of you as something more."

Netto's blush was now increasing and before he could answer, a knock on the door was heard. Hakura walked over and answered, "Hello Enzan.

Netto went to get Rockman so he should be right down. Have a seat if you want." Enzan nodded, "I'm fine. I'll just wait here." Hakura smiled and went back to cleaning.

Netto was upstairs, nervous. "Rockman, what if I mess up?" Rockman was shocked. "Netto-kun, you've been through worse. You can handle this."

Netto smiled as he regained confidence, "Your right! Arigatou Rockman!" He grabbed the PET, placing it in his pocket as he slowly walked towards the stairs. "Here I go..." Netto walked down quietly and smiled when he saw Enzan waiting patiently.

Enzan turned his head to see Netto walking towards him, blushing lightly; he felt no rejects of inviting him. Netto was now in front of him, "You look great Enzan." Enzan tried to stay under control, "I could say the same for you."

Hakura walked over, "You boys can't leave until I take your picture together!" The two dressed up teens stood next to each other smiling.

Hakura smiled, "Perfect. You two have fun now! Netto dear! Don't stay out too late!" Netto sighed, "Yes mama."

Enzan closed the door after Netto walked out, "So is she always like this?" Netto glared and hit him lightly," Ouch Netto, that hurt." Netto now smiled, "I am so sorry Enzan, I won't let it happen again." When the two arrived at the car, Netto opened the door.

"Ladies first," Enzan continued to try a straight face." I think you mean yourself." Netto pouted and stepped in first, followed by Enzan. Meiru was watching through her bedroom window and smiled, "I'm proud Netto, your getting what you deserve."

She watched as the limo drove away with her best friend and IPC'S Vice President. "One of those two better admit their feelings tonight or I'll do it for them!" Meiru then went back to her reading.

Finally the two arrived; the limo driver got out and opened the door for the two. Enzan stepped out and nodded. "Arigatou." The driver held the door as Netto now stepped out, grinning, "Arigatou!"

From Netto's pocket, he heard a noise and pulled out his PET. "Yes Rockman?" Rockman smiled. "Be on your best behavior Netto-kun." Netto nodded. "I'll fill you in later." Rockman's smile continued as he was placed back in Netto's pocket.

Enzan was also talking to his navi. "Alright." Blues nodded, "Good luck Enzan-sama." Enzan also put his back into his pocket. "Ready?" Netto nodded.

Enzan grabbed Netto's hand without noticing and walked towards the mansion. "Um…Enz…" His sentence was cut off by, "Now I understand why Enzan won't date Yaito or any other girl!" Enzan looked down at his hand and saw Netto's being grabbed by his.

Holding back a blush and letting go of Netto's hand, he replied with, "That's not true. Were friends and I'm straight." Netto's confidence shattered. Enzan…was…straight…? He only liked him as a…friend? Netto just wanted to slap him and cry in his room only speaking to Rockman.

The rest of the party was boring to Netto; a few people came up and asked about the famous "Hikari Netto" but that was about it. Enzan seemed to be talking about business with other employees.

A sigh came from past Netto's lips as he decided to go outside on the balcony. He walked over and looked up at the sky; the cool breeze lightly hit his face.

"It's so peaceful, I only wish that…" Enzan slowly walked over and stood next to him, "Hi Netto. I'm, um…" Netto frowned. "No I get it. I'm your friend and I will never become anything more." Enzan sighed, "Netto I…" Netto cut him off. "You caused enough."

At this moment, Enzan lost control and started sweating intensely. Enzan untied Netto's headband and kissed the brunette passionately. Within seconds, Netto returned the kiss. After a minute or two, they pulled away due to needing air.

Regaining air, a huge blush was on both of their faces. Enzan was glad to say this. "Netto-kun, I love you." Netto smiled happily. "I love you too, Enzan-kun."

Now it was Enzan's turn to smile. "This time, I won't lie." Netto crossed his arms playfully. "You better not Enzan-kun!" Enzan uncrossed Netto's arms and tied his headband back on. He then grabbed Netto's hand.

"Let's go back Netto-kun." Netto smiled, he couldn't wait to tell Rockman and Meiru. The truth is Blues and Rockman were actually watching the whole time. They heard every word and smiled, thinking the same thing, "finally."

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...there you go. I hope you liked it. I will say again, review as you please.


End file.
